Hana no mau machi
by eric clutter
Summary: Spoils sur le drama. Yusuke x Hideki. Suite du dernier épisode, les deux garçons se donnent rendez-vous au pied du cerisier plusieurs mois après l'examen de Todai.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La chanson vient du groupe KAT-TUN et est interprétée par Ueda Tatsuya. Certaines phrases en italiques sont dans le live de cette chanson mais ne sont pas des paroles pour autant. Pour ceux qui connaissent le live de cette chanson dans Break the records, dites-vous que ma fic commence sur les premières notes de Tatsu au piano sur son deuxième morceau.**

_La ville où dansent les fleurs_

_D'abord nous marchons... toi et moi ensemble... _

Yusuke et Hideki se sont donnés rendez-vous au pied du cerisier de leur lycée.

_Quand ce sera extrêmement ennuyant... nous rirons probablement. _

Ils ont envie de se revoir, car depuis l'examen de Todai, ce plaisir leur est beaucoup moins accessible.

_Mais... rien que marcher avec toi... c'est mon rêve._

Yusuke... il manque beaucoup à Ogata, il veut qu'il se dépêche d'arriver, tout de suite !

L'attente est peut-être longue mais aussitôt qu'il le voit arriver, elle ne lui a semblé être que de quelques secondes.

« Yo !

- Yusuke-chan.

- Baka, tu n'as pas besoin de mettre le suffixe. »

Yajima n'attend même pas la réponse de son petit-copain qu'il l'embrasse.

_Sarasara to hanabira ga, mai odori irozuku machi, amai kaori to tomo ni fukinuketeku haru kaze._

_Les pétales de fleurs virevoltent, colorant la ville avec douceur, la brise printanière apporte une douce odeur sucrée._

Ses lèvres s'emparent de celles du plus jeune. Ils veulent prendre leur temps, tout leur temps, aussi ne cherchent-ils pas à se précipiter dans la folie de l'instant. Les bouches se sont collés sans vouloir se quitter et se rapprochent davantage encore... et encore. Une ambiance teintée de rose à l'éclat blanchâtre tout comme les sakuras, une vraie romance à l'état pur. Ne voulant plus se limiter au contact des lèvres, la langue de Yusuke cherche à pénétrer la bouche de Hideki. Le barrage formé par les dents n'est en rien volontaire surtout qu'il cède rapidement afin de lui laisser le champ libre. Les cheveux dans le vent, un léger courant d'air nocturne caresse les cheveux des deux amants qui poursuivent leur tendre baiser. Les langues se touchent, une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois. Et puis, elles s'accrochent fortement, telles des mains s'entrelaçant et ne souhaitant pas être séparées. Ils pUn vague rayon de lune éclaire l'endroit où se trouve les deux jeunes garçons.

_Nanika ni hikareru you ni, futo kao wo agete mireba, kimi to me ga au sekai ga, yurete futari mune ga furueta._

_Si tu lèves les yeux, comme captivé par quelque chose, nos regards se croiseront, le monde tremble et nos deux cœurs vibrent._

Yusuke ouvre les yeux et Hideki en fait de même après s'être écarté. Ils se regardent, non, ils se fixent intensément. Tant de sentiments refont surface que le cœur des deux garçons bat la chamade.

_Kimi to sugosu jikan wa, sou, marude hikari no you de, terakusaku warau kimi no, adokenai kao ga daisuki de._

_Le temps passé avec toi, oui, est comme un rayon de lumière, j'aime ton visage angélique, lorsque tu ris timidement._

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi Yusuke, toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! »

Heureusement que Yajima n'est pas aussi sentimental que Ogata sinon ils feraient la paire. La simple idée de s'imaginer en train de pleurer de chaudes larmes à cause des retrouvailles avec son petit-ami le fait rire.

_Haru no kaze ni utau hanabira wa, kimi to boku wo tada tsutsumikomu._

_La brise printanière chante, alors que les pétales de fleurs nous enveloppent._

Ce Dragonzakura qu'a planté Kenji-san est magnifique. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour fleurir de la sorte. Tous les ans, les étudiants diront au revoir à cet arbre avant d'entrer à Todai.

_Hodokenai yubi no nukumori wa, toki ni hikisakareteku._

_La chaleur de nos doigts entrelacés disparaîtra bientôt, alors que nous nous séparerons._

Ils ont tous les deux un objectif dans la vie : Yajima veut poursuivre ses études de droit pour devenir avocat et ainsi pouvoir éviter de tomber dans les pièges tendus par les criminels. Hideki veut repasser le concours d'entrée à Todai et travaillera dur pour y parvenir.

_Kimi ga ano hi kureta kotoba, « Anata wa haru mitai yo » to, soshite, « Watashi no iro wo kaete kurete arigatou. » to._

_Ces mots que tu as dit ce jour-là, « Tu es comme le printemps. », et, « Merci de m'avoir redonné mes couleurs. »_

Yusuke est gentil. Hideki aime bien le complimenter et lui remonter le moral quand il va mal même si Yajima évite de montrer ses soucis aux autres.

_Kimi no omou koto wa, subete boku no omou koto de, sore ga wakatta toki ni, subete no fuan ga kiete yuku._

_Tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi, une fois que tu as compris ça, toutes tes inquiétudes disparaissent._

Ils ont appris à se connaître pendant leurs années de lycée. Ils sont rapidement devenus amis et depuis lors, ils traînent ensemble et ont un jour fondés leur groupe de musique.

_Hitomi wo tojireba omoidasu, kakehiki nado nai ano toki wo, bokura futari no mirai no iro wa, ano aozora no you ni..._

_Quand je ferme les yeux, je me souviens d'instants où n'avions pas à faire semblant, la couleur de notre futur est celle, du ciel bleu..._

La nuit est si belle quand on a quelqu'un avec qui l'observer. Hideki voit beaucoup d'étoiles donc il y aura un très joli temps demain. Les yeux de Yusuke-chan sont aussi scintillant que cet astre luisant dans la nuit.

_Marchons. _

Ils se promènent aux alentours du cerisier, main dans la main, pour regarder les sakuras s'envoler.

_Nous passons devant tes rêves, les rêves ennuyeux qui apportent tant de bonheur... ils sont irremplaçables. _

Yajima veut devenir avocat, dans ce cas, il doit travailler dur. Ogata aussi, suivra la voie qu'il a choisi !

_Les rêves qui ne deviendront jamais réalité... même moi, je les connais._

On a tous des désirs ou des souhaits qui, quand on en mesure l'ampleur, ne verront jamais le jour. Hideki souhaiterai être aux côtés de celui qu'il aime quoi qu'il arrive, il ne le lâchera pas.

_Haru no kaze ni utau hanabira wa, kimi to boku wo tada tsutsumikomu._

_La brise printanière chante, alors que les pétales de fleurs nous enveloppent._

Aucun des deux garçons ne prononcent le moindre mot, ne voulant pas détruire ce silence d'or. Les paroles tendres sont gages d'amour mais ne rien dire en profitant uniquement de l'instant présent est mille fois plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole.

_Hodokenai yubi no nukumori wo, gyutto nigasanu you ni._

_Raccroches-toi à la chaleur de nos doigts entrelacés qui disparaîtra bientôt, alors que nous nous séparerons._

Finalement, Yajima brise ce silence et se met à ébouriffer les cheveux de Hideki en riant gaiement.

« Arrêtes, c'est gênant...

- Ah ah, men-teur ! »

_« Zutto, zutto tsuzukeba ii. » to, konna shiawase na mainichi ga, ano hi kimi ga hanashita yume wo, futari de kanaete yukou._

_« J'espère que cela durera toujours, à jamais. », ce genre de jours heureux, faisons du rêve dont nous parlions l'autre jour, une réalité._

Yusuke prend une poignée de pétales de fleurs et la jette sur Hideki d'une manière tout à fait particulière. Ogata ne tarde pas à réaliser à quoi joue Yusuke qui répète plusieurs fois cette action, l'air joyeux. En fait, la scène ressemble à un mariage.

_Kakegae no nai yume wo... _

_Ce sont des rêves irremplaçables... _

« Est-ce un souhait de ta part ? Ou alors c'est juste pour rigoler Yusuke ?

- Devine ! »

_Mazu wa deatta, hana no mau machi wo, « narande » arukou, haru no hizashi wo abitari, futari de warai aou._

_D'abord nous marcherons, vers la ville aux fleurs dansantes, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous serons baignés par les rayons du soleil, et nous rirons._

Le marié en smoking blanc avec un nœud papillon et la mariée avec une robe blanche opale avec un voile d'une pureté cristalline.

_Sonna yume wo zutto..._

_J'ai toujours eu ce genre de rêve..._

Hideki saute dans les bras de son petit-ami avec un sourire aussi rayonnant que le soleil bien qu'il fasse nuit.

« Tu dors chez moi ce soir ? »

Le sous-entendu dans cette phrase est clairement perceptible. Ogata rougit et niche un peu plus profondément sa tête près du cou de Yajima.

« J'avais prévenu mes parents que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir... et ta mère ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est très compréhensive. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera contre le fait que j'invite un ami à la maison surtout que c'est une chose n'arrive pas souvent. »

Il relâche son étreinte pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet et son front contre le sien en arborant un sourire moqueur.

« Et pour les « choses » qu'on pourrait faire après... ma mère a le sommeil lourd alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- D'accord. »


End file.
